Um metrô, uma ligação e uma consciência irritante
by Frannie F
Summary: Ter uma discussão com a sua própria consciência enquanto Dougie faz uma viagem de metrô pode acabar bem melhor do que ele imagina.


_Há algum tempo escrevi essa fic meio "bobinha" que simplesmente brotou na minha mente depois de ler uma crônica. Alguns pedaços da fic são, portanto, baseados nessa crônica e eu dou os créditos a ela._

**Ship:** Pudd (Dougie Poynter/Harry Judd).

**Avisos: **Slash (boy_x_boy love) entrelinhas. Se não lhe agrada, não leia.

**Obs: **POV em primeira pessoa.

**Disclaimer: **os integrantes do McFLY não me pertencem. Eu só os pego emprestado às vezes por diversão.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Um metrô, uma ligação e uma consciência irritante**

Ligar ou não ligar?

_Você deveria pegar esse telefone logo e discar._

Mas é difícil discar dentro dessa lata de sardinhas que é o metrô de Londres.

_Então você vai ficar se torturando mentalmente com esse dilema? O número dele nem é tão difícil assim para se lembrar..._

Eu nem me lembro mais do número dele. Porque faz tempo que não ligo.

_Mentira. Você sabe qual é._

Não sei de nada. Talvez comece com nove e termine com sete, mas é só isso que eu lembro.

_E talvez tenha um 856221 no meio, certo?_

Talvez. Mas mesmo assim, qual é o problema em saber o número do celular dele de cor? Eu sei o de Tom e de Danny também.

_Você está querendo convencer a quem, com isso?_

A você, para depois me convencer.

_Vamos, pegue logo esse celular e disque!_

O sinal daqui é péssimo. E ele provavelmente já deve estar em Chelmsford de novo, com a família. Céus, e se ele estiver com uma nova namorada? Você sabe, daquelas espetaculares que a sua mãe fica cheia de orgulho e já começa a chamar de "nora"?

_Mas você só vai saber se ligar._

E, pior ainda, se a namorada dele atender? Com que cara eu fico? Acho que isso é a última coisa que eu quero, no momento.

_E se ele não estiver com namorada nenhuma?_

Mesmo assim, ele não vai querer me atender. Quero dizer, ele vai perceber que o celular está tocando, olhará a bina do aparelho e verá "Dougie" escrito ali, piscando e acendendo luzinhas. É bem provável que ele desligue na minha cara. Até mesmo porque, eu fui um idiota com ele. Eu mesmo não me atenderia, se pudesse.

_Ainda se remoendo por causa disso? Qual é, passaram-se meses, vocês já-_

Vocês já são adultos, superaram esse incidente e blá, blá, blá. Eu conheço essa história. Mas não é simples assim.

_Tudo bem, não é simples. Para dizer a verdade, se você não tivesse ficado bêbado aquela última vez e não tivesse dito aquelas coisas horríveis, as coisas certamente seriam muito mais fáceis._

Obrigado. Se queria elevar a minha moral, conseguiu.

_Mas isso já passou, de qualquer maneira. O Tom não ficaria te dizendo todas as vezes que vocês se encontram que o Harry está se recuperando se ele estivesse com alguém. Certo?_

...Certo?

_Certo!_

Tudo bem. Afinal de contas, é só uma ligaçãozinha, não é? Só vou discar, perguntar como está a família, se está tudo certo, dizer que a vida em Londres sem ele é um saco e desligar. Não há nada de mais nisso, há?

_É algo completamente aceitável. Aproveite e quando disser que a vida em Londres é uma droga sem ele, desligue rápido. Nunca se sabe se a resposta será positiva ou não._

Finalmente parando de conversar com a própria consciência, ajeito o casaco contra o corpo, fazendo o máximo para se equilibrar dentro do metrô, e puxo de dentro das vestes o celular.

A voz metálica e irritante da caixa de som do metrô anuncia a próxima estação e logo ele está parando, as portas automáticas estão sendo abertas e uma manada de pessoas começa a circular pelo transporte público, fazendo com que o ato de sair dali de dentro se torne uma tarefa um tanto complicada.

Pedindo licença e fazendo o máximo para abrir passagem, começo a apertar as teclas do celular. Nove, oito, cinco, meia, dois, dois, um, sete. Consigo sentir minhas pernas ameaçarem desmontar vez ou outra, enquanto o celular chama, chama, chama e ninguém atende.

Será que ele mudou o número do celular?

_Teriam te avisado._

Saia daí, os seus quinze minutos de fama nessa história já se esgotaram.

Então, ignorando os protestos da minha consciência, finalmente consigo saltar do metrô para a plataforma, ainda com o aparelho rente a orelha, aplicando tanta força ali que os dedos chegam até a doer.

Caixa postal. "Depois do _peep_, você sabe o que fazer.", a voz dele invade minha mente. Eu só me permito soltar um suspiro curto e discar novamente, desejando internamente que ele só não tenha visto que alguém estava o ligando e não que ele tenha desligado na minha cara.

Silêncio.

Eu teria desligado e discado pela terceira vez se um urro parcialmente alto não tivesse chamado a minha atenção. Seguindo o ruído com o olhar, posso ver a menos de cinco metros um Harry irritado remexer em todos os bolsos de seu casaco, a procura de alguma coisa. Seu celular.

Ainda imóvel, o aparelho continua rente a minha orelha, até que a voz dele volta a invadir minha mente.

– Alô? Quem é?

– Hm... Dougie. – Respondo incerto, logo vendo sua expressão facial se contorcer em uma careta de espanto e curiosidade.

– Dougie? Dougie Poynter?

Ele, assim como eu, está parado no meio da plataforma, olhando para o nada a sua frente e provavelmente pensando em como eu sou estúpido. O fato de ele estar virado de perfil me ajuda bastante, naquela situação.

Solto uma risada nasal.

– Esse mesmo.

– Como estão as coisas por aí? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você me ligou? Onde você está? – Solta ele tudo de uma só vez. Ainda consigo ver sua expressão se suavizar aos poucos.

– Tudo certo. De certa forma, sim. Liguei porque a vida sem você aqui é uma droga. E é só olhar para a direita.

Ele obedientemente faz o mandado e em menos de cinco segundos nós estamos nos observando. Faço um movimento mínimo de cabeça para cumprimentá-lo, parando de sentir as pernas aos poucos, e ele não se contém em abrir um sorriso pelo canto da boca.

– Olá, você. – Diz ele em um tom divertido de voz. Logo em seguida aperta os olhos como se quisesse me ver melhor. – Você está do mesmo jeito que antes.

– Eu diria o mesmo se essa calça não estivesse batendo no seu umbigo. Desde quando você usa calças assim? – Sua gargalhada ecoa pelo outro lado da linha. Eu me contenho em apenas o acompanhar com um sorriso vitorioso.

– É uma longa história. Mas eu posso te contar enquanto nós tomamos café, se você não estiver ocupado.

– Soa como uma ótima ideia.

Então o vejo desligar o aparelho telefônico e seguir na minha direção, se desviando das pessoas apressadas na plataforma. Faço o mesmo e jogo o celular para dentro das vestes novamente, abrindo outro sorriso ao vê-lo mais próximo.

– Então, está pronto? – Ele diz em um tom moderadamente alto de voz, para conseguir sobrepô-la ao barulho da estação. Em vão, obviamente.

– Tenho apenas uma condição.

– Manda.

– Cafés sem nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica, certo? – Arrisco um olhar meio culposo em sua direção, em um estúpido pedido de desculpas.

Ele solta outra gargalhada antes de passar um dos braços pelos meus ombros e nos conduzir para fora da estação do metrô. Eu considero isso como aceitado o pedido de desculpas e, incrivelmente de uma hora para outra, o meu humor muda drasticamente. Nós logo caminhamos até a cafeteria mais próxima enquanto ele faz questão de me explicar toda a história sobre as calças de cós alto.

_Você deveria beijá-lo de uma vez._

Não, você de novo, não!

**FIM**


End file.
